The New Kids
by Foehammer123
Summary: Percy, Thalia, and Nico have left behind their old lives to live in a quiet town called White Chapel. Little did they know that this town has a dark past. Will they help their new friends when the time comes? Percy X Sarah
1. The Arrival

**The Arrival**

**Hello Faithful Readers! I'm going to do something that I love the most. A MBAV and PJO crossover. I love both so much, I've decided to make a crossover story! Anyways, Sorry Etharah fans. This is going to be a PercyXSarah one. Ethan never existed in this story. So imagine the show without Ethan but the gang still ends each episode on a happy note. I do not own MBAV or PJO. Also, School year is coming up so I'll only be able to post chapters/new stories on the weekends. Onto the story.**

Percy's POV

I had just parked in the driveway of our new house in WhiteChapel, Ontario. I shook Thalia awake because she had dozed off in the passenger's seat. It was a little over five P.M.

"Five more minutes." She mumbled.

"Thalia, we're here. We've left our old lives behind." I said still shaking her. I thought it was useless and turned to Nico who was right behind Thalia.

"You think you can wake her up?" I asked him.

"Yeah, just be prepared to run." He told me. I nodded and he told me to unlock the doors.

"Get out quietly and get the keys to the house ready."He said moving to the door where Thalia was leaning on in her sleep. He gave a countdown on his fingers. When he reached one, he opened the door and Thalia hit the pavement because she wasn't wearing her seatbelt.

"OW! NICO! PERCY! I'LL KILL YOU!" I heard her scream and Nico was frantically turning the knob to get us in.

"Percy! Unlock the door!" He yelled at me as I unlocked the door and we rushed inside.

"Did we clo-"I managed to say before being tackled by Thalia. I screamed as she started punching me with electrified fists. (Whoever gets the reference is awesome.)

*Five minutes later*

I groaned on the couch when Thalia had finally punching me. Nico had the same torture.

"Ugh. Thalia, close the door. I can't really walk." I asked Thalia after another groan of pain.

"Sure. I can't believe that we're here. We've finally left our old life behind." Thalia said sighing after she closes the door. I remember the day everything changed for us.

_*Flashback*_

"_I can't keep a long distance relationship, Percy." Annabeth told me._

"_Why?" I replied barely keeping my heart in one piece._

"_We both know the answer to that." She replied. My heart slowly started breaking._

"_I won't stand in the way." I told her holding back tears._

"_Thanks, Seaweed Brain. Maybe we can have another chance when I get back in four years?" She said pulling me into a final hug._

"_Bye, Wise Girl. I'll see you in four years." I told her after pulling out of the hug._

"_Bye, Percy." She said before running up the hill and disappearing over the side. I turned to my cabin and started walking there. I managed to keep the tears back until I got inside my cabin. That's when the dam broke. Thalia and Nico came into my cabin shortly before after because I haven't left the cabin since Annabeth left. They comforted me and convinced me to come with them to the sing-a-long. When we arrived at the amphitheatre, we were shocked to see our siblings standing there next to our parents._

"_These three in front of us are our most favored children and they will be called the new Heroes of Olympus." Zeus said. Laura, Thalia's half-sister, smiled. Ronald, My half-brother, was making out with some brunette. Lisa, Nico's Half-Sister, was doing the same as Ronald except it was a blond male. I heard Thalia and Nico choke when they noticed the ones that their siblings were making out with were their mates. We just turned around and vowed to leave and never come back._

_*Five days later*_

_We had just bought a car and we're now heading to a house I bought online. It was in the quiet town of WhiteChapel, Ontario, Canada. Thalia was munching on a French Fry while Nico was reading a book in the back._

"_Hey guys. How do you think the neighbors are?" I asked them out of boredom._

"_They're probably nice." Nico said just looking at his book._

"_I really don't know." Thalia said looking out the window._

_We just rode in silence after that._

_*Flashback End*_

"Earth to Percy! Hello Percy!" Thalia said waving a hand in my face. I swatted it away and got up.

"What?" I asked her slightly irritated after that memory.

"We haven't taken our stuff out of the car yet…" She said looking towards the door.

"Let's go get it then." I said getting up and heading towards the door.

*Two hours later*

"So we have our chore lists?" I asked the other two while we were watching TV. They nodded and focused on the television. I immediately sat up and stiffened when I felt some sort of danger coming from two blocks down.

"Hey guys. I think someone's in danger." I told the other two.

"How do you know?" Nico said looking at me.

"I just have this feeling in my gut. We should probably meet this thing about two blocks down the street." I replied.

"Ugh fine." Nico said before going upstairs for his sword.

"I'll get my spear. I already have my shield." She told me tapping her watch. I nodded and she left too. I pulled Riptide out of my pocket and uncapped it. I started polishing the blade while I waited for the others. They came down about three minutes later with their weapons.

"Let's go!" I said before grabbing the keys off the coffee table and putting them in my left pocket. Nico and Thalia nodded before they walked outside to wait for me. I followed them outside and locked the door behind me. We set off down our street oblivious to the fact that we were being followed.

Benny's POV

"Sarah, Bring Erica and Rory over. My new neighbors just left their house with swords and spears." I said into my phone before hanging up and closing it. Not a second after I had closed my phone I heard a something knock on my window. I turned and saw Sarah knocking.

"Can I come in?" She asked. I looked behind her and noticed Erica and Rory just standing behind her.

"Yeah come in." I said opening the window. They jumped in and said hello.

"So what about your neighbors with spears and swords?" Sarah asked me.

"Yeah they just left. Want to tail them?" I asked her.

"Sure! Which way did they go?" She asked me.

"Down the street." I replied.

"Let's go then." Sarah said before disappearing through the window.

*Five minutes later two blocks down the street*

"There they are." I whispered to Sarah as Rory put me down.

"What are they doing?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know but I have a feeling it has something to do with that." I said pointing at an eight headed monster.

"Thalia! Protect the child! Nico and I will handle the hydra!" I heard a male voice say in front of me. I noticed a female walk off to the side and stand in front of a small girl who looked around ten.

"What are they doing?!" Sarah asked to my left.

"They're fighting off a hydra to protect that small kid." I said pointing off to where I saw the female walked off to. I was about to say something else when the guy that held a bronze sword lit it on fire.

"Nico, Cover me! I'll try to get some of the heads out of the way." He said.

"Alright, Percy. I'll try. Hey, Thalia want to help me?!" Nico, as he was known, asked the now known female.

"I'm coming!" Thalia replied. I watched as skeletal hands come out of the ground and skeletons started appearing.

"Necromancer." I said. The skeletons started attacking the hydra with swords, spears, shields, or guns.

"Nico! Draw its attention! I'll freeze it in place." Percy said. I was curious to what he meant before a massive stream of water connected with the hydra's heads and the pavement. It turned into ice and froze the hydra in place.

"I have no idea." I said confused on what this Percy was.

"Thalia! Get over here! My sword can't burst into flames when its wet!" Percy yelled trying to keep the water frozen.

"What do you want me to do?!" Thalia replied.

"When I cut off a head hit it with lightning." Percy said.

"Did he just say lightning?" Sarah asked off to my right.

"Yeah. Shh!" I said waiting to see what happened next. I watched as Percy cut off a head and a flash of lightning struck it, cauterizing the head. They repeated the process till they were at the last head. When they cauterized the final head, the hydra turned into a golden dust.

"Let's get out of here." I turned to the others. They nodded and I got on Rory's back again.

Percy's POV

Damn. That was hard. Anyways, time to focus on the little demigod. I walked over to her and knelt down next to her. I noticed she was shaking out of fear.

"Hey. Calm down. You're safe now." I told her while pulling her into a hug. I stroked her silky brown hair and comforted her till she stopped shaking.

"I-I-I-I- What was that thing?" She asked with a small hint of fear in her emerald eyes.

"That was a hydra. Anyways do you know who your parents are?" I asked her.

"Mortal or godly?" She asked again.

"Godly." I replied shocked that she figured that out fast.

"Poseidon. He helped me across the Atlantic from Europe." She replied. I looked at the others as they stared back at me in shock.

"Who is your parent?" She asked me. When I didn't answer she gave me the most adorable puppy eyes possible. I couldn't resist.

"I'm your big brother." I replied.

"Brother!" She said hugging me tighter. I smiled as did the other two.

"Hey want to go to our home?" I asked her after she pulled away.

"We're going to Camp?" She asked me.

"No. We have a house here. It's safe here anyways. That was the only monster I could feel nearby." I replied.

"Good. I don't want to go to Camp." She said.

"Come on. Let's go." I said getting up and taking her hand.

*Ten minutes later.*

"Is she asleep yet?" I asked Thalia who was just walking down the stairs.

"Yeah. She fell asleep after I sang the lullaby." She said before settling down on the couch opposite of me.

"Nico, should be back with the popcorn for the movie." I told her.

"What movie are we watching?" She asked in reply.

"21 Jump Street." I replied.

"Nice choice." She said as Nico arrived with the popcorn.

"Let's get this show on the road." He said before setting the popcorn down and sitting in between me and Thalia. We all dozed off after the movie ended. I smiled in my sleep as I dreamed of a girl with black hair and brown eyes.

**Who can guess that girl? I'm in search of beta readers. Anyone who wants to beta read my stories, just PM me and I'll make you one of three beta readers. **


	2. Miranda Gets A New Babysitter

**The New Kids In School**

**Hey readers, school year is on and I'm trying to fit my fanfiction writing, homework, and friends into my schedule. Anyways I don't own anything but Percy's sister, and the plot. Enjoy the chapter! And for those who guessed Sarah you get a cookie.**

_Percy's POV Dreamscape_

_I was laying down a beach next to a girl who had caramel skin and long black hair. We were staring at the stars while fireworks illuminated the moonless night._

_"Hey Percy?" The girl asked me._

_"Yes?" I replied._

_"I love you." She said before capturing my lips in a passionate kiss._

_"I love you too." I replied after we broke the kiss for air. We both sat up and she laid her head on my shoulder. I smiled and put my head on top of hers._

_"Hey that one looks like a lion." She said pointing at a lion shaped firework._

_"It sure does." I agreed before kissing her forehead. She giggled and just looked me in the eyes with those heart melting brown eyes._

_"I wish this night never ends." She said before sighing._

_"I hope it doesn't either." I agreed before capturing her lips one more time._

Percy's POV

I woke up to the sight of a white ceiling. I got up and noticed that Thalia and Nico were no where to be found. I just stretched before heading up stairs to my sister's room. I opened the door slightly and noticed she was watching TV. "Hey there." I said entering the room and closing the door.

"Hey." She replied looking at me.

"What's your name? I never got to ask you last night." I asked her.

"Miranda." She replied.

"Last name?" I asked her again.

"Lawson." She said before returning her focus to the TV. (You get a virtual cookie if you get the reference.)

"Ah. Hey, have you seen Thalia or Nico?" I asked her after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah, they said that their enrolling you in the high school nearby. Thalia said something about the principle being a distant cousin or something." She said.

"Ok. Hey, when they get back want to play in the backyard?" I asked her.

"Yeah!" She replied excitement in her voice.

"All right. I saw some cereal on the counter. You should go eat before you continue watching TV." I told her.

"Do I have to?" She said, giving me those same puppy dog eyes from last night.

"Yes. You do." I said managing to look off to the side.

"Fine." She grumbled and got off the bed. I followed her downstairs and into the kitchen. I pulled out two bowls and brought out the milk. I made us two bowls of cereal. We ate it while joking around.

*Five minutes later*

Percy's POV

I was waiting for Miranda to finish her cereal so I can wash the dishes. I took the bowl as Miranda ran out of the kitchen and up to the stairs to her room. I just smiled as she disappeared up the stairs. _I hope I can watch her through the rest of her life. Unless my past returns to haunt me in any way._ I thought. I had just finished thinking this when the I heard the front door open.

"We're home!" I heard Thalia yell.

"In the kitchen!" I replied scrubbing the bowl. I heard their feet moving towards me and stop near the door.

"Well, well, well. The defeater of many things is washing dishes." Nico said snickering. I also heard Thalia snickering.

"At least, I fed my little sister. Why didn't you guys feed her when she woke up?" I asked them.

"Uh...We were busy getting us into a school." Thalia replied.

"Uh huh. You couldn't delay that for about fifteen minutes?" I said putting the bowl into the cupboard and turning towards them.

"Okay fine. We'll feed her when we leave early next time. Anyways, we're going to WhiteChapel High now. So, I hope you're ready for our freshmen year." Nico said pulling off a backpack and putting it on the floor.

"Great...been here for a day and i'm already going to school. How can my life get anymore exciting?" I said under my breath.

"Oh it'll get more exciting. This town has a dark history behind it. It is said that vampires once settled here and they still live here to this day." Nico said.

"Great! School and possible vampires to deal with. Just great!" I said.

"Remember. It's just a myth. They probably don't exist." Nico said.

"Yeah. Like how I thought the Gods were myths." I replied.

"All right. Vampires may or may not exist. So what? We can hold them off if they do." Thalia said instead of Nico. "Now, we've been excused for today but we need to be there at 8 tomorrow."

"Ugh. I hate school." I said.

"Stop whining and start packing." Thalia said and shoved a backpack into my chest.

"Fine, Mom." I said under my breath, walking up the stairs.

"I heard that!" Thalia yelled behind me.

"Whatever!" I yelled in reply before heading up to my room to pack some stuff.

*The Next Day*

I groaned as my alarm clock went off at 6 in the morning. I got out of bed and headed into the bathroom while I thought of who that girl, Sarah, was in my dream.

_She's probably a demigod but a stayr should be nearby if there was one._ I thought brushing my teeth. I quickly took a shower and got dressed. I looked at the clock again. 7:30 it read. _Wow, I do need to cut down on my shower time._ I thought grabbing my backpack and going downstairs to the kitchen. Everyone was in there eating breakfest.

"Morning." I greeted them.

"Morning to you as well" Thalia said.

I walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a plate. I also grabbed a spoon and fork before sitting down next to Miranda. I ruffled her hair and loaded my plate with rice, eggs, and bacon. I dug in as the others finished. As soon as I finished I put the plate into the sink before going to the front door.

"All right, Miranda. You know the rules, right?" Thalia said as I went within earshot of the door.

"Yes." Miranda replied.

"All right. Stay safe. We'll only be gone a few hours." Nico said.

"All right, Uncle Nico." She replied.

"Let's go guys. We'll be late if we don't get going." I said ruffling Miranda's hair again. She giggled before running upstairs. I turned to the door and opened it for the others before walking out myself. I stared at the driveway in shock.

"Um...Nico did you buy a new car?" I asked staring at the brand new Ferrari that replaced our beat up Ford.

"What the...I don't even remember having the money to buy that." Nico replied.

"Let's just get going. We've got about ten minutes." Thalia said looking at her watch.

"Shotgun!" I yelled running to the passenger side and opening it. The other two just chuckled and entered the car slowly.

*5 minutes later*

"We're here." Nico said parking near the school.

"What classes do we have?" I asked them.

"We've got history for our first class. Room 105." Thalia said. I got out of the car and headed straight for the front door. I pushed it open and looked around. I noticed a sign at the end that said Rooms 100-110 with an arrow pointing to the right. I walked to the right when I reached the corner and saw the number at the end of hall. I walked up to it casually and opened the door. I was greeted by a woman with brunette hair and hazel eyes.

"Ah you must be the new seniors." She said.

"Yeah. That's us." Thalia said behind me. Thalia introduced us and the teacher pointed to our seats. I sat down not noticing the girl in the back that was staring at me.

Sarah's POV

It's him. It's the guy from last night. I didn't know he came here! I turned to Erica who was just looking at her nails.

"Erica." I whispered getting her attention.

"What?" She asked in reply.

"Do you remember the kids from last night?" I asked her.

"Yeah. What about them?" She replied.

"Look in the front." I said. She looked up from her nails and towards the front of the class. Her eyes widened when she noticed them.

"What are they doing here?" She whispered back.

"I don't know!" I whispered back.

"How about we finish this class then we ask them. All right?"

"All right." I said sighing before returning my focus to the teacher up front.

*During Lunch*

"Erica. That wasn't straight after class!" I quietly yelled at her.

"Shh. I got Benny and Rory, so we can all go interrogate them together." She said. I just nodded as Benny and Rory walked towards us.

"Hey guys. What's the problem?" Benny asked.

"Erica, here said that we would ask those new kids some question about what happened last night." I answered his question.

"Really? Erica came up with a good idea?" Benny said sarcastically before turning to Erica, "Who are you and what have you done with Erica?" She just rolled her eyes and lightly punched Benny on the arm.

"Come on guys! They're right over there!" I lightly yelled at them pointing to the kids at the back of the cafeteria. They nodded and we all began to make our way back there.

Percy's POV

"Who are they?" I asked Thalia as I watched four other students walk towards us. Two were female and the other two were male.

"I don't know... Why don't you ask them since they look like they're sitting here," she replied as the four neared our table.

"Hello!" The girl in front said happily. I feel like I should know her but I can't put my finger on why. She had caramel skin and flowing black hair. Her brown eyes were meeting my gaze most of the time. They all took seats in front of us. The girl took a seat in front of me and it started bugging me where I saw her before.

"Hi," Thalia replied.

"May we ask who you are?" The girl asked.

Thalia was about to reply but I interrupted her, "I am Percy. The girl to my left is Thalia and the boy to my right is Nico." Thalia glared at me for interrupting her and I was about to glare back when I finally remembered where I had seen that girl.

"Hello, Percy. I'm Sarah. The girl beside me is Erica. The guy next to her is Benny and the blond one over there is Rory," She said gesturing to each of them when she called their names.

"Ni-" I said before a monstrous roar silenced the cafeteria.

"Damn it! We're like living monster bait," Nico said next to me. We watched as one wall burst open to reveal the Chimera behind it. I saw as a short woman stood next to it.

"Come on out, Percy Jackson! Sonny is very hungry and you are no longer under the protection of the Gods!" She said as the Chimera roared again.

"Percy, did you bring your pen," Nico asked and I saw the confused look on Sarah's face.

"Yeah, did you bring your necklace?" I asked and he nodded. The others were looking confused now. I turned to Thalia and asked, "Did you bring you mace canister?"

"I always carry it around," Thalia said bringing it out.

"Let's go deal with big kitty and his momma before they become a problem for everyone," I said as I took my pen out. I opened it up and watched as the blade grew in my hand. Nico did the same with his necklace and Thalia already had her spear our.

"What about Aegis? Did you forgot your scary shield at home?" Nico asked Thalia as she slapped her bracelet and Aegis formed in her hand.

"You say something Nico?" She replied.

"Nothing," He mumbled as we looked at the situation in front of us.

"Unless someone has a clump of lead, perfect aim, and can fly. We don't stand a chance," Thalia said as she recalled the story of how the Chimera was originally defeated. Nico and I just stared at her as Nico dug around in his pocket. He took out a piece of lead and handed it to her. She looked at him confused.

"What? It causes death and you know what my father's domains are. He always sends me a gift like that when he feels like it," Nico said shrugging before staring at the Thalia again.

"Percy, hand me your sword. My spear doesn't return to me after a while," She said as I handed her my sword. I was as she took out a piece of gun, chewed it, and placed it on the tip of the sword. She then attacked the clump of lead onto it. "We still need someone that can fly," She said before she met our gazes, "Why are you staring at me? Wait. No! I am not going to do that! You know how afraid of heights I am!"

"We know. Just wanted you to admit again," I said as I took my sword back from her. She glared at Nico as I jumped over the table and ran towards the Chimera.

"Ah, your food decides to come willingly. Go on, Sonny. Feed on the Hero of Olympus," Echidna said as the Chimera made its way to me very slowly. I grinned and felt a familiar pull in my gut as the water gushed around me. I felt my self rise into the air and far above the reach of the Chimera. I waited for it to roar before I launched my sword into its throat. It began to choke and I knew that the lead was beginning to melt from the Chimera's hot breath. I watched as it choked before it burst into bright golden dust.

"Why are these monsters becoming more and more stupider when we meet them?" I asked Echidna.

"You! You killed Sonny! I will have your head for this!" Echidna screamed as she rushed my water pillar. I decided to be fair and lowered myself to the ground. I waited until she came close enough before grabbing her and tossing her to the ground. I watched as Thalia and Nico rushed over to me and pointed their weapons at her.

"Any last words?" Thalia asked her.

"Your being hunted. The monsters that currently live in the regular mortal world know that the Hero of Olympus is no longer in the protection of the gods. They will be hunting you, Perseus. You as well Thalia and Nico. They are coming for you all. You best gather a fighting force," She said and I immediately thought of a deal.

"What if I let you live in exchange for something,"I asked her. Her eyes brightened and she nodded her head.

"You promise to live as our equal and not try to kill us. We do need someone to babysit my little sister. You are the perfect candidate since you can fight and act like a mother," I said. She again nodded her head. I also took some water and began channeling my powers into changing her into a fully nymph. I managed to do that before I began to see spots dance in my eyes. I told her the address to the house before I blacked out completely from the strain of using my powers.

**I'm back from the dead, guys! Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. My sister was in the hospital and I barely left her side before today. She was recently discharged and I managed to get this chapter finished after thirty tries. I hope you guys can forgive me for this and I hope you like this new chapter. The other thing I would like to point out. Percy managed to turn Echidna into a regular nymph due to the fact that he longer as the Gods or (will be explained in a later chapter) the Fates to influence his journey. He can basically do whatever he wants but it taxes him way to much. Anyways, hope you enjoy and please don't review about the changing of Echidna's form. I wanted her to actually be a good person for once. Also, the more you ask to update faster. The slower I will be able to update. This story is on the top of my priority list right now. I'm gonna be updating it the most. Look on my profile for the full list of what my priority is. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	3. My Second Try At Highschool

**Oh my god...It has been so long since I've been behind my computer. There was DayZ, Minecraft, and much more that kept me from here...Anyways, looking for Betas for all my story. If your interested, send me a PM and I'll think bout it. Onto the story, everyone! I do not own anything except any OCs and stuffs. Also, since I won't be updating weekly or daily...If I lose enough interest, I'll consider putting some of my stories up for adoption. If you want to adopt a story when I put one up, you have to promise to continue it. I don't want to see you give up and put it for adoption as well. However, that won't be happening currently, as I still have enough interest and drive to write new chapters for them. Hell, maybe I'll make sequels if I get enough reviews telling me to. :P Anyways...Back to the story.**

**My Second Try At High School**

Percy's POV

I groaned and I felt my eyes flutter open. I immediately noticed that we were back at the house. My vision was still blurry as shapes moved around me.

"He's finally waking...Welcome back to the realm of the living, Fish Breath," I heard a sarcastic and female voice tell me.

"Keep talking, Sparky...You want another incident that involves you electrocuting yourself?" I replied.

"Oh, and the fish knows big words! Congratulations, Percy!" Thalia replied. I soaked her in water in response. I heard her growl and I smirked at what was going to happen next. I heard the crackling before the girlish yelp of pain.

"See, Sparky...You don't try to shock me when you're wet. You just shock yourself," I said with a triumphant grin.

"Whatever, Fish Breath...At least it wasn't as high voltage as I thought," Thalia mumbled. I heard three sets of laughing, I knew two were Miranda and Echinda but the last laugh sounded like a melody to me.e

"Okay, Sarah...I believe Percy here has something to tell you," Nico stopped and my vision cleared almost immediately. I snapped my head to Nico with a questioning look before looking at Sarah. She was staring at a symbol above her head. I saw her hiss at it and her fangs became apparent. I knew she was a child of Hecate as the symbol was a cauldron with two wands crossed over it.

"A vampire child of Hecate...That is rather interesting," I mumbled and she turned to me with a questioning look.

"See! Vampires are real! She isn't hostile...But, I bet there are bad ones out there!" Thalia said.

"Whatever, Thals...I guess I owe ya twenty bucks," Nico said as he pulled out a crumpled bill and handed it over to Thalia.

"What do you mean child of Hecate? My mom's name is not Hecate," she said.

"Your mortal father must have married to make it seem like you were born mortal...You are a child of one of minor Greek gods, Hecate," I explained.

"Okay, first...What do you mean by Greek gods? Secondly, you said mortal...Like you aren't?" Sarah said.

"Yes, to answer your first question, all that Greek and Roman mythology shit? That is real. We're living proof of it. Miss Used to be Monster over there is proof of it," I said pointing to Echinda, "No offense. And to answer your second question...We're not exactly human. We're demigods like you. I'm a son of Poseidon or used to be. Thalia was a daughter of Zeus and her boyfriend over there, his name is Nico, was a son of Hades." I felt two distinct slaps to the back of my head.

"He is not my boyfriend!"

"Like I would go out with her!"

"All right, all right...I was just trying to make a joke," I grumbled and I heard Sarah's melodic laugh again. I was entranced by it...I didn't know until she slapped me.

"Percy! You've been sitting there staring at the ceiling for a minute now," She said with a mischievous smile, "Thinking of someone?"

My eyes flashed a hurt look as I remembered the reason why we came here. I guess Sarah noticed because she said, "I'm sorry if that brought up memories, Percy..."

"It's fine...And since we're all demigods, I believe it would be safer if you stayed here," I said before thinking, _And because I want to figure out why you are in my dreams...__  
_

"I'm going to have to talk to my parents...But, seeing what happened in school. I would rather stay with others who know what is going on," She said before pointing to the door, "Can I leave and tell my parents?"

"Yeah, just knocking and we'll let you in," Nico said.

"All right, I'll be back in a few if they say I can," Sarah replied before she opened the door and closed it as she left.

"So, when did you two become best friends?" Thalia said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her, completely confused.

"You two interacted with each like long lost friends or something," she replied. **  
**

"I only met her today, and I think it's cause we're demigods," I said, still somewhat confused.

"Okay, Percy...Just saying, some demigods don't instantly interact with strangers like that without some history," Thalia said with a whistle.

"Okay, okay...Now, have you two...You know, gotten together?" I asked Thalia while drawing lines between her and Nico. She narrowed her eyes and went to slap the back of my head again.

I chuckled and stopped her hand, "I'm just kidding, Thals."

"You better be...I swear, you are more of an idiot than Sir Dr-I mean Sir Death," Thalia said as a light blush flared on her cheeks at her small slip-up.

"Uh, huh...Anyways, how has Echidna been treating ya little sis," I said as I felt Miranda jump on my lap.

"She made me Mac and Cheese! We also made some macaroni art when I got bored," She said happily.

"It's better than rotting your brain away by watching TV," Echidna scolded gently.

"I know...So, you didn't plan on introducing me to your girlfriend?" Miranda asked with a mischievous smile.

"You little..." I started tickling her sides furiously, "Who told you that was my girlfriend?"

"U..Uncle Nico and A..A..Auntie Thalia!" She managed to say between gasps and laughs. I got off Miranda and snapped my head towards them, "You know...The punishment for that is death by tickle." My grin was playful and mischievous. They tried running but they soon found out that they were stuck in place.

"Oh, this is not fair..." Thalia managed to say before she began laughing uncontrollably. I had begun my tickle attack and I soon heard Nico do the same. I looked out the corner of my eye and noticed Miranda helping me.

"This is for getting me tickled mercilessly!" Miranda yelled before giggling as she tickled Nico harder.

"P..Please stop! I..It hurts from laughing!" Nico and Thalia both yelled before Miranda and I fall backwards, laughing ourselves. I dissolved the water binding them to their spots and they fell to the ground, exhausted. We all stayed on the ground, panting and recovering our energy. At least, that was what we were doing before the doorbell rang. I still don't know how I did it, but I was the first at the door.

"Can I come in, Percy?" Sarah asked, a rolling suitcase on the ground and a few bags hanging off of her free arm.

"Yeah...Come on in, and let me help you with that," I said grabbing a few of the bags.

"We're a bit short on room...So, who's willing to share a room?" I asked looking at everyone.

"You know the rule of the house, Percy...No more than two people a room. Echidna and Miranda take one, Nico and I take another...So that leaves you," Thalia said with smirk.

"I guess we're sharing a room, Sarah...Come on, I'll show it to ya," I said before grabbing that suitcase and carrying most of her bags as well as the suitcase upstairs. I kicked my slightly open door lightly to reveal the somewhat tidy room. The occasional CD or piece of trash was on the floor but as soon as I deposited her stuff on the bed, I tidied it up more before pulling a sleeping bag out of the closet.

"What are you doing, Percy...?" Sarah asked as she noticed me rolling the sleeping bag out.

"I'm setting up my sleeping area. You get the bed, I get the floor," I said.

"Um...This is your room...I should be getting the floor and you should get the bed," Sarah tried reasoning.

"That reason isn't really good...Ladies get the bed and Gentlemen get the floor," I said.

"Okay, how about this...You have quite a big bed...I get one side and you get the other...That way, we won't end up arguing about where we sleep," Sarah said and I nodded my head.

"Okay...Let me put this away and let's get your stuff put away. Miranda usually turns in early, so the rest of us will watch a movie," Percy said, with a small smile as he remembered that he picked The Hangover 2 for the movie.

"All right, what's for dinner...? I may be a vampire, but I've gotten my fill of substitute blood from Benny's grandmother already...So, I'm hungry for actual food now," Sarah said as her stomach grumbled. **(Small note about this...Seeing as how I naturally make sure everyone eats some food...As soon as Sarah has her fill of blood, she has normal human needs until she needs another fill of blood)**

"Okay...I think we can get some Panda Express...I'll pay, courtesy of my Lotus Casino card," I said and pulled out the green colored card, "Usable everywhere, and the best part is that it never runs out of charge."

"Another Greek thing?" Sarah asked me, as she finished putting her clothes and bags away.

"Yes, it is another Greek thing," I said and we walked downstairs. I grabbed the keys to the car and yelled out, "Sarah and I are going to get some Panda Express for dinner! What do you guys want!"

I wrote down the list of food that was yelled out at me.

"Okay...Let's go, Sarah," I said as we headed to the car. I opened her door and let her in before shutting it. We began our way to the nearest Panda Express, joking and talking the entire way there.

**A few minutes after returning, eating, and watching the movie. (Might be added as a separate one-shot, later on) **

"Okay, guys...Let's turn in for the day...It's getting late and we have school tomorrow," I told everyone. Thalia and Nico groaned and got up but Sarah was still fast asleep. I sighed and picked her up. Thalia and Nico were already upstairs and possibly asleep in their room, so that left me not asleep with Sarah, who was sleeping soundly. I turned off everything downstairs after setting Sarah down on the bottom of the stairs. I put the security system on before picking Sarah up and walking upstairs. I pushed the door open and walked over to the bed. I put Sarah on the bed and tucked her in. I, subconsciously, kissed her forehead and whispered good night to her before slipping under the covers on my side of the bed. I soon drifted off into what would be one of first many dreamless and peaceful sleeps I would ever had. **(Unless something interesting happens during school hours, I'll end up skipping them. I mean interesting, as important relationship stuffs/very important fight/ and such)**

**At around midnight**

Sarah's POV

I felt myself wake up from a nice dream, I still felt sleepy as my pillow seemed to be moving and had a steady beat to it. It was very warm and it wasn't too soft or too hard. I felt something pull me closer to my pillow and I before I knew it, I was drifting off into sleep once more. I gave off a small sigh before sleep took over once more.

**The Next Afternoon**

Percy's POV

I yawned and felt my eyes open as I took in my lighted surroundings. Everything was still blurry but I felt a weight on my right arm and chest. I felt my vision being to clear up and my eyes widened. During the night, Sarah must have moved over to my side, as she had her head resting on my chest. I noticed that I had my other arm around her waist. I blushed bright red and tried to get up, but I felt her lightly whimper and pull me back. I just sighed and hoped that she won't think anything as soon as she wakes up. I must have gone crazy...Because, I started laughing silently. Everything about this reminded me of Annabeth, yet...I felt like I belonged at Sarah's side like this...I shook my head, shaking off the thought. I mean, I barely met her yesterday...Yet, I can't shake the feeling that I've known her for much longer. I looked at my clock and noticed that it said '3:00 PM'.

"No..No..No...Oh gods, no..." I said before jumping out of bed, regardless of if I wake Sarah or not. I opened the blinds and groaned, noticing that the sun was past noon. I winced as I heard a thud that was followed by a yelp of pain.

"Well, sorry bout that Sarah...We may have just slept through most of the day..." I said and I heard her groan.

"We missed school, didn't we?" she replied, rubbing her arm.

"Probably...Ya want to eat and do something? We've got an hour or so before the others get back," I said.

"Yeah, how bout we eat some lunch then I'll give ya a small tour of the town?" Sarah suggested. I smiled and nodded my head in agreement. We had some lunch, joked around, before we got ready to leave.

"Hoodie or hat?" I ask Sarah.

"Hoodie...It's gonna be windy today," She said pointing out the window, where I could see the trees swaying.

"Yeah...So, we ready to go?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded. I opened the door and pushed her out as we began walking around. This day started off great...Hopefully, it'll end just as great.

**All right, guys and girls! This is a wrap for chapter 3 of The New Kids! I'll repost that challenge from earlier in the chapter. ****Percy and Sarah's immediate friendly connection has something to do with the very far past, send me a PM on what you think it is and I'll send ya 4-5 new chapters before anyone else sees them :P If you get it right, that is. Hint: Remember Percy's full name and any links to the past using that name. Also, story alert coming up!**

******Fanfiction for TV Show**

******Tv Show: How To Rock**

******Shipping: Stacey (Stevie/Kacey) This shipping is one of my personal favorites...Yet, the stories on the website haven't been updated since April this year. I don't believe they'll be updated soon either.**

******Priority: Just below The New Kids.**

******Title: ********Send me some titles and you'll earn the first three chapters for the story before I post it up.**

**************Genre: Romance/ Friendship**

**************Description: Stevie and Kacey never seem to get along, but that changes when Kacey joined Gravity 4, now Gravity 5. They begin a friendship, so strong, that it makes people doubt that they are really just friends. They quell this rumors but start to doubt themselves and each other. Will Stevie develop something stronger than friendship for Kacey? Will Kacey do the same? **


End file.
